traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Endoscopy
You must seek what lies within Endoscopy is a field of medicine in Trauma Team, where you play as Tomoe Tachibana and treat hard-to-reach areas of the patient's body using an endoscope in minimally invasive procedures. Gameplay Movement The endoscope is maneuvered by squeezing both the A and B buttons on the Wiimote, and sliding it forward or backward to move the endoscope forward or backward respectively. The cursor on the screen functions as the endoscope's flashlight to illuminate dark areas, and the camera angle is adjusted with the control stick on the Nunchuck. Pressing down on the control pad will auto-retract the endoscope allowing the player to move the endoscope backwards automatically. Take care not to bump into the inner walls of the patient while moving though, as this will deal damage to the patient's vitals. In the case where the endoscope is used outside of an operation, running into walls will damage the endoscope itself. Running into the walls too many times will often deprive you of one of the special bonuses unique to endoscopic operations. A radar is also available at the top-right hand corner of the screen, showing areas that need to be treated as white spots. As they get closer to your field of view, they grow larger, a good indicator of whether you are looking in the right direction to treat an affected area. Affected areas that are directly in front of you will appear as large blue spots. In some portions of the operation, there will be peristaltic movements. These will oppose the advancement of the endoscope, slowly pushing it back over time. In addition, these movements make use of tools impossible, and the patient cannot be treated until the player exits the area with peristaltic movements. Pressing 1 on the Wiimote during an operation will open up the options menu for the endoscope. There you can adjust the oscilation sensitivity for the camera (the speed at which the camera will turn) and the vertical settings (reversing the y-axis will make the camera move up when tilting down with the control stick and vice-versa). Certain operations involve the player needing to investigate a branched area, and as a visual guide the field will have gates to help the player keep track of the routes they have taken. Several special bonuses will involve passing through a minimal number of these gates, though lower difficulties will immediately block off the player's access to some dead ends. Tool Selection The tool palette is selected by pushing the C button on the Nunchuck. Then, tilting the Nunchuck will select one of the 8 possible tools to use in the operation, similar to surgery. Pushing C again will close the tool palette and enable the currently selected tool for use. If the affected area is aimed at correctly, it is possible to press Z to use the selected tool directly without pressing C. Tools In order to use some tools, the crosshair in the centre of the screen has to be aligned with a blue circle indicative of an area that can be treated. This blue circle often indicates which tool can be used to treat it. Stabilizer To use the stabilizer, face and move close to an inner wall, then push and hold Z to inject stabilizer. A full dosage of stabilizer would raise vitals by 24 in the Resident difficulty. Snare The snare is used to ease the removal of foreign objects like tumors. To use it, hold the Z button, and adjust the position of the snare until it is aligned with the yellow circle and it loops over the object. Then, release the Z button, and the object can be removed with the forceps. Hemostatic Forceps The hemostatic forceps is used to cauterize hemorrhaging wounds. To use it, hold the Z button to cauterize the wound, and release the Z button once the bleeding stops. Stopping the cauterizing shortly after the wound is treated would get a Cool, while cauterizing for too long will deal vital damage and be registered as a Bad. Tilting the control stick on the Nunchuck can adjust the position of the forceps. Drain The drain is used to remove blood pools in the organ. To use it, hold the Z button to begin drainage. Tilting the control stick on the Nunchuck can adjust the position of the drain. Syringe Unlike the stabilizer, injection of medications with the syringe requires a little more precision. To use the syringe, hold the Z button. An image of a syringe will appear, with a yellow bar marked on it. Release the Z button when the syringe reaches the yellow bar. Doing so precisely will get a Cool, while injecting too much medication will deal vital damage and be registered as a Bad. Spray The spray is used to help locate hidden objects or affected areas. To use the spray, hold the Z button. Make sure you're close enough to the area to treat, otherwise it will have no effect. The spray's effect will only last for a while, so work quickly after you spot the affected area. Scalpel The scalpel is used to make incisions. To use the scalpel, hold the Z button, and tilt the control stick on the Nunchuck to move it around. Be careful with the Scalpel as it does a lot of damage to a patient's vitals while in use. Forceps The forceps is used to remove foreign objects. To use the forceps, hold the Z button until it has grasped the foreign object. Then, release the Z button to immediately retrieve the foreign object. Multiplayer Here, each player is given a set time limit of about 30 seconds to work as much as he/she can, before the next player takes over once the time limit expires. During a player's phase, player on standby is in charge of the flashlight. A countdown appears under the vitals gauge as the player's allotted time limit is about to expire. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures